


Trust

by flyninthetardis



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Jack meets Jenny, Written before children of earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyninthetardis/pseuds/flyninthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a rule, Captain Jack Harkness trusted no one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

As a rule, Captain Jack Harkness trusted no one.

He'd seen many a friend die from trusting too much.

Perhaps that was why he was running for his life and not a victim of the natives trap.

Brilliant, just brilliant.

He finally got his vortex manipulator to work, only to end up on a primitive planet full of people who wanted to sacrifice him to their gods.

Good thing his time with the doctor gave him experience in this.

When in doubt, run for your life.

The captain kept running until he felt a recognizable pain in his back.

 _So close_  he thought before receding into familiar nothingness.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDDWDWDWDWDWDW

When he came to, he found himself in unfamiliar settings.

_Where am I?_

_This wasn't where I died._

_What would they want with a dead man?_

_And most importantly, who are they?_

His questions were interrupted by a shrill shriek.

"What are you? You were dead this morning."

He turned to face the owner of the voice.

"Yeah," he said, "I get that a lot."

He took in the features of the woman in front of him. As an expert on women, he found her very attractive. All blonde hair and blue eyes.

Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?

"Wonderful, I try to do a dead man a courtesy, and he rises from the dead and flirts with me."

"I was just introducing myself."

"For you, I'm bettin' that's flirting."

Why did that sound familiar?

"Well, at least I don't have to find a shovel anymore. I take it you want me to give you a lift out of here."

"Would be nice." He gave his best lady killer smile, going anywhere specific?"

"I like to travel, me. You know see the cosmos, bust a few bad guys, Run for my life, I go where the wind takes me."

"Well I've got nowhere to go, and you've got nowhere to go. So how about we go nowhere together?"

"I was hoping you'd say that, what do you say we get off this rock?" She plopped down in the captain's chair and gave him a megawatt smile. "I'm Jenny by the way."

He chuckled as he thought back to another alien.

One with two hearts and a wonderful blue box that was bigger on the inside.

Perhaps the Doc was right, perhaps some things really are better with two.

And perhaps, just perhaps, in this quirky blonde girl he'd found someone to trust.

 


End file.
